Cameras are ubiquitous in devices such as mobile feature phones, smartphones, tablet computers, digital cameras etc. Image distortions may occur if a device capturing the image is subject to sudden movements during image capture. This may, for example, occur due to involuntary shaking of a user's hand while using the device. Image stabilization techniques may be utilized to ameliorate possible image distortions caused by such movements. Images may be stabilized digitally after capture or optical elements of a camera may be stabilized to obtain distortion free images. Stabilizing the optical elements of a camera to obtain distortion free images may be referred to as Optical image stabilization (OIS). Optical image stabilization may involve maintaining the position of a lens assembly and/or a sensor of a camera. An optical image stabilization module may be configured with a camera. Such a module may use various sensors and actuators to detect and compensate for sudden movements. The actuators may comprise magnetic components like permanent magnets and/or electromagnetic coils. A device capable of capturing images may also comprise magnetic components, for example, a microphone or a speaker. A microphone or a speaker may comprise a permanent magnet. The magnetic fields from a magnetic component and an optical image stabilization module may interact if the component is disposed within a certain area around the camera comprising the optical image stabilization (OIS) module.